Game On
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Faire l'amour pour la première fois n'est pas toujours un souvenir de plaisir, et Katniss l'a vécue, mais son désir pour Peeta ne fait qu'augmenter chaque jour, surtout que le garçon ne lui rend pas la tâche facile !


Disclaimer : Les personnes de Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins, l'auteure de la saga. Je ne fais que les emprunter les temps d'une histoire !

Hello mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, je vous retrouve pour un nouvel O.S Hunger Games... Simple, sans prise de tête...

*Une Katniss "renfermée" et "déprimée" me déprime alors ne vous étonnez pas de son changement de caractère dans cet O.S... après tout, à quoi ça sert d'écrire des fanfic si ce n'est pas pour changer ce qui est déjà écrit par les auteurs principaux ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et la première qui bave sur mon Peeta d'amour va avoir affaire à moi !

* * *

_**District 12 !**_

_**De longues années après la rébellion !**_

_**Point de vue de Katniss !**_

**Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'avait eu lieu la rébellion, et en même temps, tout ça était tellement loin de moi. Tellement loin de **_**nous.**_** Quand Peeta m'avait rejoint au District 12, nous nous sommes aidés l'un et l'autre à nous reconstruire, à essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Nous n'avions que dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, nous en avions vingt-cinq. Ma mère vivait dans le district 4 et travaillait dans un hôpital fraîchement construit. Gale aussi vivait dans un autre district, le 2, et j'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était rapproché de Johanna. Tant mieux pour lui, si ça a pu l'aider à avancer et à effacer les sentiments qu'il ait pu avoir pour moi…**

**Ma petite sœur n'était plus de ce monde. Je l'avais perdu pendant la rébellion contre le Capitole, mais elle était toujours présente dans mon cœur, et je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que je cesse de m'apitoyer sur mon sort – mais ça c'était avant.**

**Et puis, je ne suis pas toute seule. Peeta est avec moi. Nous nous somme mariés il y a quelques semaines… et bien que tout est parfait entre nous, il y a un point assez ambigüe dans notre couple.**

**Le sexe !**

**J'ai eu très mal lors de notre première fois. Peeta avait tout fait pour me rendre l'expérience plus douce, et oh oui ça avait marché… avant d'entrer dans le vrai acte. Il est vrai qu'il a des doigts de rêves. Il embrasse comme personne et chaque baiser qu'il me donne me fait planer jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Mais ce n'était pas le vrai problème.**

**Le problème c'est moi !**

**Depuis notre première fois, nous ne l'avons pas refait. Je laisse Peeta m'embrasser, me caresser, et on prend toujours nos douches ensemble, mais ça ne va pas plus loin, et je sais que ça le frustre encore plus que moi. J'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau que je ne suis pas pressé de réitérer l'expérience.**

**Voilà à quoi je pense en cette matinée, assise sur une souche d'arbre dans la forêt du District 12. J'ai ramassée mon butin, à savoir deux lapins et trois écureuils, et je me suis étalée, assise sur une souche, mon arc par terre et mon gibier capturé attend sagement dans une toile en plastique que je ne me décide à rentrer chez moi pour les vider et les préparer en ragoût pour le dîner de ce soir. Peeta me rend dingue depuis quelques temps. Il sait que mon souhait de ne pas faire l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais que le problème venait de moi, alors il tente de me faire changer d'avis, mais je ne cède pas malgré que j'en meure d'envie… mais dès que mon corps est sur le point de passer à l'action, ma tête prend le dessus et je me rétracte. Ça énerve mon mari. Il ne le montre pas, mais je le vois rien que dans ses yeux. Il aimerait faire tout ce que les couples normaux font, mais moi et ma maudite conscience, on l'en empêchait. Je soupire bruyamment tout en laissant échapper de ma gorge une plainte rauque qui se répand tout autour de moi. **

**Attrapant mon arc et mes animaux morts prêts à la cuisson, je quitte la forêt, range mon arc et mon carquois remplis de flèche sous un arbre, ma planque de toujours, puis, je franchis les câbles électriques éteints depuis la fin de la guerre. Je fais route jusque chez moi, tout en passant par la boulangerie. J'en fais le tour, monte les petits escaliers qui mènent à l'arrière-boutique, puis, frappe quelques coups. La porte s'ouvre sur mon mari, qui porte un tablier, un t-shirt blanc en dessous et il a les bras couverts de farine. Mon corps est parcourut d'un frisson agréable. Il était déjà partit au travail quand je me suis réveillée ce matin.**

« Salut chérie. » me dit-il, un sourire en coin.

**Je laisse tomber mon sac et je prends le visage de Peeta entre mes mains, collant ma bouche à la sienne. Je le sens réagir aussitôt. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'attire contre lui, me fait tourner et me plaque contre la paroi de la boulangerie. La porte se ferme et claque. Je n'y fais pas attention et fourre mes doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Peeta. Il glisse avec force, et sans trouver de résistance, sa langue dans ma bouche. Son corps se colle au mien. Hum j'ai chaud. Très très chaud. je vais finir par m'embraser sur place s'il continue à me toucher comme il le fait. Dieu soit loué le manque d'air nous sépare.**

« Quel bonjour. » souffle-t-il.

« Ta faute, t'es partie sans me réveiller ce matin. » dis-je en haletant.

« Je ne referais plus cette erreur. » me dit-il en souriant. « Tu rentres à la maison ? »

« Ouais, et je vais m'ennuyer sans toi. » dis-je en faisant la moue.

« J'essaierais de fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui. » dit-il.

« D'accord ! » dis-je en lui touchant le menton. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je sais. » chuchota-t-il en me volant un baiser. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais ! » répondis-je. « A ce soir ! »

**Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, puis, je prends mon sac contenant lapins et écureuils et je repars.**

**Une fois chez moi, je m'adosse contre la porte et je reprends mes esprits. Ce simple échange de baisers avec mon mari contre le mur de sa boulangerie m'a littéralement retournée. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de passer au-delà de ma frousse débile ? J'appellerais Johanna plus tard… ou demain… Je finis par passer plus d'une heure à vider les lapins et les écureuils, leur ôtant leurs fourrures etc., je les nettoie et je les mets aussitôt à cuir pour ne pas qu'ils se gâtent. Je passe l'heure suivante à éplucher, couper et faire revenir pomme de terre et carotte. Finalement je vais me le faire maintenant mon ragoût. Je meurs de faim. Tout en surveillant la cuisson du ragoût, je vais et viens dans la maison et je fais le ménage. J'étends le linge, fais tourner plusieurs machine, époussette les meubles etc… A la fin de la journée, et après avoir mangé, je suis tellement fatiguée que je me laisse tomber sur le canapé du salon. J'avais quand même pris le temps de me changer, et je me suis endormi sur le canapé, vêtue d'un short blanc et d'un débardeur un peu trop moulant. Je rêve de Peeta et de ses mains magiques qui me touchent. Oh la la, mauvaise idée de dormir. Mauvaise idée…**

**J'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi, dans l'embrassure du salon, se trouve mon mari.**

« On fait un somme ou un rêve coquin ? » me demande-t-il.

« Va te faire voir. » je marmonne, ce qui le fait rire.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » me dit-il. « Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » dis-je.

**Il hausse les épaules avant de s'éloigner et je l'entends monter les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre. Le salaud, il fait exprès de laisser toutes les portes ouvertes. J'entends même l'eau de la douche couler. Je frissonne, quand je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. J'ai passé la journée à faire le ménage et… je ne sens pas très bon je le reconnais. Bon, je me lève du canapé et, avant de monter à l'étage, je vérifie si la porte d'entrée est fermée… elle l'est, alors je me dépêche de monter retrouver mon mari. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, pieds nus, j'enlève mon débardeur, mon short… A mesure que je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, je laisse mes vêtements joncher le sol comme des miettes de petits pains. Il ne me reste plus que mon soutien-gorge. Je me plante devant la cabine de la douche et je donne un petit coup sur la vitre. Peeta est de dos. Quand il se tourne vers moi, il esquisse un sourire alors que j'ôte mon soutien-gorge. Peeta fait glisser la porte de la douche et me tend la main, que je prends et j'entre dans la douche. Je lui tourne le dos le temps de fermer la porte coulissante. Les doigts de Peeta se posent sur mes hanches. Je me tourne pour lui faire face et aussitôt sa bouche s'empare de la mienne. Il m'attire contre lui et je me retrouve sous le jet d'eau chaude. **

« Hum, je savais que tu viendrais ! » marmonne-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« La ferme ! » dis-je. « Embrasse-moi ! »

**Il continue de m'embrasser. L'eau coule sur nos corps sans que ça ne nous sépare, mais le besoin d'air nous sépare. **

« Oh mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi. » me dit-il en caressant mes hanches.

« Je sais, et j'en ai envie aussi mais… » dis-je mais il me coupe.

« … mais tu as peur d'avoir encore mal, et je comprends parfaitement ta réticence, mais ça ne partira pas tant qu'on n'aura pas réessayait. »

« Je suis désolée ! » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est rien, mais je vais devoir te faire changer d'avis, et crois-moi, tu me sauteras dans les bras plus vite que tu ne le crois ! » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

« Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi. » dis-je.

« Je suis sûr. » sourit-il.

« Alors prouve-le… maintenant. » lui dis-je.

**Il me donne un baiser langoureux, engloutis par la pluie d'eau que crachait la pomme de douche. Je me laisse honteusement faire, et étonnement ça m'excite. Je sens le contact froid de la paroi vitrée de la douche contre me dos. Le corps de Peeta se colle au mien, puis, sa bouche relâche la mienne et je sens ses lèvres glisser… entre mes seins. Je le sens, j'ai fermé les yeux mais je sens le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il descend encore plus bas… plus bas encore… jusqu'à glisser une main entre mes cuisses. Oh la la je fonds… Je ne prends pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux car je sens la bouche de Peeta se poser **_**là**_**, à l'endroit où je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Hors, la langue de Peeta me fit ressentir tout le contraire. Je me surprends à aimer ça. Mes mains cherchent, et trouvent, à la fois son bras qui me maintient les hanches, et ses cheveux où je fais glisser mes doigts. J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche et je rejette ma tête en arrière. Oh non, Peeta enlève sa bouche… Hum je le sens qu'il m'embrasse le ventre. **

_« Katniss ouvre-les yeux ! »_

**Sa voix est douce et rauque. J'ouvre les yeux et je croise son regard bleu et je peux y voir tout le désir qu'il a pour moi.**

« Peeta… » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Détends-toi mon amour. » me dit-il.

**Je sens sa main sur poser sur moi, **_**là. **_**Mon dos se cambre. Je le sens insérer un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième et il bouge de bas en haut. Je m'attendais à avoir mal mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que du plaisir. Je pose ma main droite sur la nuque de Peeta et je l'attire à moi pour un baiser. Un baiser qu'il me rend avec empressement sans s'arrêter de mouvoir ses doigts en moi. Je sens mon bas ventre se tordre… et la minute d'après mon corps tout entier tremble…**

…

**Assise sur le canapé du salon après le dîner, les jambes par-dessus celles de Peeta et ne portant qu'une nuisette et un boxer, je repense à ce qui c'était passé sous la douche. Je n'ai pas eu mal une seule seconde lorsqu'il a inséré ses doigts en moi. Il a été tellement doux… Je souris tout en posant ma tête contre son torse. Il ne porte aucun t-shirt ce prétentieux, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'en profite pour déposer un baiser sur ses pectoraux. **

_« Ils te plaisent ? » je l'entends me dire._

**Je l'embrasse à nouveau sur le torse et je l'entends rire. Je lève la tête vers lui et croise son regard.**

« Ils sont parfait. » dis-je en souriant.

« Encore un ? » me demande-t-il en me mettant un pain au fromage devant le nez.

« Très tentant… » je réponds en lorgnant le pain. « … mais j'ai l'estomac rempli. »

« Ok ! » dit-il simplement en reposant le pain dans l'assiette, puis il repose son regard sur le mien. « La boulangerie sera fermée demain. Que dirais-tu de rester enfermés chez nous ? »

« T'as une idée en particulier derrière la tête. » je demande en me redressant.

« Je veux simplement passer une journée tranquille avec ma femme. » me répond-il.

« On fera des gâteaux ? » je demande à nouveau.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. « On va dormir ? »

« Tu me portes ? » tentai-je. « Ou du moins jusqu'aux escaliers. »

« Mais c'est qu'on est feignante ! » s'amuse-t-il.

**Il passe une main dans mon dos, une autre sous mes jambes et, prenant appuie sur ses jambes tout en faisant attention avec sa prothèse, il se lève du canapé et me porte… jusque en bas des escaliers. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me porter **_**ET**_** monter les escaliers en même temps. Il me repose sur mes jambes, et va éteindre la lumière du salon et du couloir. Je grimpe la première marche des escaliers, mais je me retourne pour tendre la main à mon mari. Une main qu'il prend dans la sienne, et on monte dans notre chambre. On fait chacun un tour à la salle de bain pour nous brosser les dents etc… Je suis allongée dans le lit et j'attends que Peeta ne revienne. Il fait le tour du lit, s'assoit sur le matelas et enlève sa prothèse à sa jambe, puis, s'allonge. J'éteins la lumière diffusée par ma lampe de chevet, puis je me blottis contre Peeta. Il m'entoure de ses bras, mais je me redresse et je l'embrasse.**

« Katniss, promets-moi qu'on le refera ! » quémande-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

« Je te le promets, seulement je ne suis pas encore prête. » lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue. « Mais, tu peux toujours me faire ce que tu m'as fais sous la douche. »

« Je savais que tu aimerais. » souffle-t-il.

**Il lève la tête et pose sa bouche contre la mienne. On s'embrasse, encore et encore sans nous soucier des endroits où nos mains se posent, puis le sommeil nous rattrape. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et je ferme les yeux, alors son bras se resserre sur mon épaule.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**On a traîné au lit une bonne partie de la matinée avant que la faim ne nous force à en sortir. Un passage express à la salle de bain, et on se retrouve après dans la cuisine à faire griller des toasts et à faire du jus d'orange. Je tartine un toast de chocolat, quand Peeta me dit :**

« Je vais faire des cookies, et du pain tout frais ! »

« Bonne idée ! » dis-je en me calant à son corps. « Un bisou ! »

**Il m'embrasse, mais le téléphone sonne.**

« Je vais répondre ! » dis-je en m'écartant.

« Ok ! » dit-il.

**Il me claque la fesse et je ris… mais en m'éloignant mon sourire s'évanouit parce que ce geste m'a fait beaucoup d'effet, et je sens mon corps sur le point d'exploser. Je décroche le téléphone.**

« Allô ? »

_« Comment va la fille du feu ? »_

**Je souris. Même depuis la fin de la rébellion elle m'appelle toujours comme ça.**

« Salut Johanna. Je vais bien, et toi ? »

_« Bien merci. J'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles. Comment va ton mari ? »_

« Bien, mais frustré. »

**Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien me conseiller sur le plan physique, c'est bien Johanna. Je sais qu'elle s'en donne à cœur joie avec Gale. D'ailleurs, elle me donne toujours des détails sur ce qu'ils font et ça me donne des images mentales assez atroces.**

_« Définie 'frustré' ! »_

« On n'a pas refait l'amour depuis… depuis cette nuit quoi. »

**Je baisse le ton de ma voix pour pas que Peeta ne m'entende.**

_« Tu débloques ? »_

« Non ! »

_« Enfin Katniss, ça fait des semaines, tu devrais avoir envie de le plaquer au sol et de le chevaucher comme une bête. »_

« Tu ne veux pas choisir d'autres mots, s'il te plaît ? »

_« Ce que tu peux être prude ! »_

_« Chérie, qui c'est ? » me demande Peeta._

**Je retourne à la cuisine et je lui dis :**

« C'est Johanna qui prend des nouvelles. Je me débarrasse vite d'elle, et je reviens ! »

**Il me répond d'un clin d'œil, mais mes yeux – alors que le combiné du téléphone est toujours à mon oreille – ne quittent pas les bras de Peeta, qui a déjà préparé la pâte pour faire du pain.**

_« Allô Katniss ici le District 2 ! »_

**Je sors de ma contemplation et sors de la cuisine. Je grimpe les escaliers et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.**

« Désolé, je regardais Peeta… faire du pain ! »

_« Il t'a donné chaud ? »_

« A un point je te dis pas ! »

_« Katniss, c'est quoi le problème ? »_

« C'est moi le problème, j'ai peur de le refaire et d'avoir mal ! »

_« Mais c'est normal, et crois-moi j'ai appréhendé aussi la première fois, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Plus tu le refais plus tu prends ton pied, mais si tu appréhendes autant, commence par demander des petites choses. »_

« Il m'a fait un truc hier, sous la douche. »

_« Il a mit sa bouche… »_

« … et ses doigts. »

**Je l'ai coupé parce que connaissant Johanna, elle m'aurait sortit un terme venant de son cru personnel.**

_« Verdict ? »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? C'était fabuleux. »

_« Et ben continuez sur cette voie-là, et tu te retrouveras vite à lui demander de te clouer au lit… ou peut-être sur la table de la cuisine. »_

« Johanna t'es écœurante. Comment Gale arrive à te supporter ? »

_« Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, tu ne serais pas capable de les faire à ton petit boulanger. »_

« Au revoir Johanna, et merci de tes conseils ! »

_« Attends, il te fait jouir mais, tu lui rends la pareille ? »_

**Elle soulève un point important.**

« Faut que je te laisse ! »

_« Astique-le bi… »_

« Salut ! »

**Je raccroche en l'entendant rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante quand elle s'y met, mais elle n'a pas tort. Peeta me donne du plaisir mais, je ne lui en donne aucun en retour. Je me mordille la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de redescendre. Je repose le téléphone sur son socle et je rejoins Peeta dans la cuisine. Je m'adosse à l'encadrement et je le regarde. Il est penché – et il ne porte qu'un boxer. Il est penché devant le four, les fesses moulées par son boxer, et il met quelque chose dans le four avant de se relever. **

« Jolie vue ! »

**Il se retourne et me sourit. Il penche la tête, et je sais qu'il regarde mes jambes.**

« Celle que j'ai n'est pas trop mal non plus. » dit-il en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce que voulait Johanna ? »

« Oh, je te l'ai dis, elle voulait prendre des nouvelles, et Johanna étant Johanna, la conversation a dérapé. » lui appris-je.

« Tu lui as demandé conseil. » comprit-il.

« Oui et c'est la pire erreur de ma vie. » m'écriai-je. « Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parler de ma vie privée avec elle. »

**Il se met à rire avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Il touille, avec l'aide d'un fouet, une pâte dans un saladier. Je m'approche et me cale dans son dos, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Dans le saladier, la pâte contient des pépites de chocolats. Je peux sentir les muscles de Peeta rouler contre mon corps à mesure qu'il touille la pâte. D'instinct, je pose mes mains sur son torse, et l'effet est immédiat. Je caresse sa peau de mes mains, et je lui embrasse l'épaule. Je peux sentir le roulement de ses muscles cesser. J'entends sa respiration différer à force que je le touche et que je l'embrasse.**

« Katniss… » souffle-t-il.

**J'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'il agrippe le plan de travail des mains. Je souris contre sa peau puis je fais descendre ma bouche et mes mains le long de son dos. Je reviens à la base de sa nuque, mais cette fois, je fais passer mes mains sur ses fesses puis, dans son boxer. Je suis prise d'une frénésie érotique intense, et ma main droite se pose sur son sexe. Je peux entendre Peeta couiner, gémir et toutes sortes d'autres bruits bizarre, mais je n'ôte pas ma main. Je serre mes doigts autour de lui…**

« Katniss, doucement… » grince-t-il.

**Je relâche doucement ma pression et je le caresse. Tout en le caressant, je ne cesse jamais de déposer des baisers sur sa peau. Je calque ma bouche à son oreille et je le mords doucement puis je lui lèche le lobe. Je le sens grossir entre mes doigts, alors j'accélère le mouvement de ma main, mais il se tourne vers moi sans que ma main ne s'enlève de son boxer. Il attrape mon visage d'une seule main et me donne un baiser fulgurent. J'en profite, et j'accélère davantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sens se tendre dans ma main, et un liquide coule entre mes doigts. Peeta relâcha mes lèvres et se laisse aller contre le plan de travail.**

« Je vois de quoi vous avez parlé. » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

**J'enlève ma main couverte de sa substance de son boxer, puis, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse.**

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te nettoyer. » chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

« Bonne idée ! » dit-il. « Je reviens vite ! »

**Je le regarde sortir de la cuisine. Je souris comme une idiote tout en me lavant les mains. Je prends le saladier contenant la pâte à cookie, et je vais m'asseoir sur la table. Pas sur une chaise mais sur la table. Je me suis mise à touiller la pâte doucement, ne voulant pas risquer de gâcher le travail de Peeta, puis, je m'arrête pour glisser mon doigt dans la pâte avant de le porter à ma bouche. Hum, que c'est bon !**

_« Voleuse ! »_

**La voix de Peeta est joueuse et rieuse. Je le regarde. Toujours torse nu, mais il a mit un short.**

« Goûte ! » dis-je en trempant à nouveau mon doigt dans la pâte.

**Peeta s'avance et se place entre mes jambes, que j'encercle autour de sa taille. Il prend mon poignet dans sa main, et approche sa bouche de mon doigt, sans me quitter des yeux. Il prend le saladier de mes mains et le pose sur la table.**

« C'est bon hein ? » dis-je en entourant mes mains autour de son cou.

« C'est délicieux. » acquiesce-t-il. « Ce que tu m'as fais subir aussi était délicieux. »

**Je glousse et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Peeta m'embrasse, et je lui rends son baiser. Il me caresse les jambes tout en se collant à moi.**

« Tu sais que je vais te faire craquer. » me dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu penses pouvoir me faire craquer d'ici ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Ne me mets pas au défi. » me prévint-il.

« Je te mets au défi. » dis-je, plus sérieuse que jamais.

**Je l'ai assez fait attendre.**

« Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu finis les cookies ! » dis-je, tout autant sérieuse.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » dit-il.

**Il m'embrasse vite fait, puis s'écarte et attrape le saladier…**

**Je le regarde faire ce qu'il sait faire le mieux… en dehors de me donner des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en m'embrassant. Il surveille la cuisson des cookies, coupe le pain, et il commence à préparer ce que j'aime le plus : les petits pains au fromage. Quand il les sort du four un peu plus tard, il s'en empare d'un et s'approche de moi, mettant le pain devant ma bouche. Je souffle dessus, tout en regardant mon mari droit dans les yeux, et je croque avant de sentir la texture savoureuse du pain au fromage craqueler sous mes dents. Il fond dans ma bouche.**

« Alors, il est comment ? » me demande Peeta d'une voix rauque.

**J'avale la bouchée du pain au fromage, puis, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant d'attraper la nuque de Peeta et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je me suis tellement accrochée à ses épaules que nos… intimités, si je puis dire, se touchent. Je romps le baiser car la sensation qui vient de me parcourir a fait trembler mon corps tout entier. **

« Peeta… » dis-je en jetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il embrasse mon cou. « Peeta… »

« Hum… » fit-il.

« Eteins le four… et allons… dans la chambre… » dis-je en haletant.

« T'es sûre ? » me gronde-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Oui… oui… oui… et oui ! » acquiesçai-je avec empressement.

**Il s'écarte et éteint le four. Il prend quand même le temps de sortir les dernières fournées de cookies. Ses gestes trahissent l'empressement et, quand enfin il pose le dernier cookie dans le plat avec les autres, il se rue vers moi et m'attrape le bras, me tirant hors de la cuisine. Je ne proteste pas, encore moins quand il me plaque contre le mur et qu'il m'embrasse. C'est à peine si je me reconnais moi-même dans mon attitude et mes gestes, mais je fais courir mes mains dans son dos, ses épaules, sa taille… Sa bouche se pose sur mon cou quand je sens ses mains sur mes épaules. Il joue avec les bretelles de ma nuisette sans voir l'air de savoir quoi faire. Je le pousse et lui prends la main. Je grimpe les escaliers et, une fois dans notre chambre, près du lit, je le pousse et il atterrit lourdement sur le matelas.**

« Je te l'enlève ? » demandais-je en désignant la prothèse.

« Pas maintenant. » me répond-il.

« Ok ! » dis-je avant de grimper sur lui.

**Mais Peeta prend appuie sur ses coudes et se recule. Je fronce les sourcils quand finalement, il pose la tête sur les coussins et m'attire sur lui par la taille. Je pose mes mains par-dessus sa tête, et mon nez effleure le sien. Mes cheveux encadrent nos deux visages. **

« Ai-je réussi à te faire craquer avec un seul pain au fromage ? » me demande dans un susurre.

« Entre autre ! » répondis-je avant de me redresser.

**Je fais glisser mes mains sur son torse, et les siennes me caressent les cuisses. Oui, je suis prête à réitérer l'expérience. Je dois bien ça à Peeta, et aussi à moi. Johanna avait raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire l'autruche plus longtemps. Le corps de Peeta m'obsède. Ses baisers me rendent folle. Ses caressent m'emplissent de désir. Rien que de le voir faire du pain me fait de l'effet. J'attrape les pans de ma nuisette et je l'enlève, la jetant par terre.**

« Katniss embrasse-moi ! »

**Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Je me penche et l'embrasse avec force. Ma poitrine nue touche le torse nu de Peeta. Nos langues se mêlent. Ses mains caressent mon dos, et je ne peux contrôler mes hanches qui ondulent d'elles-mêmes. Je fais dévier ma bouche dans le cou de mon Peeta, qui rejette la tête en arrière afin de me laisser plus d'espace. J'embrasse son cou tout entier, puis, je descends sur son torse. J'y fais parcourir mes doigts tout en le parsemant de baisers. C'est fou à quel point il avait prit du muscles. Les Jeux l'ont forgé… Mais passer des heures et des heures, des journées entières à la boulangerie depuis sa reconstruction l'ont également aidés à maintenir sa force et son corps. **_**Arrête de penser à ça…**_** J'écoute ma conscience et arrête de penser à la façon dont Peeta maintenait son corps en forme et descends plus bas encore. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à faire ce que Johanna m'a **_**officieusement **_**conseillée de faire, mais je me redresse et lui retire son short. Il n'a pas mit de boxer. Je lui retire sa prothèse, et je vais la déposer par terre. Je retourne dans le lit et Peeta s'est déjà réfugié sous la couette. Je retire mon dessous, et, nue à mon tour, me tourne vers mon mari qui cherche quelque chose dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il me regarde et me montre un préservatif… qu'il s'empresse de mettre. Cadeau de Johanna. Quand elle a su que Peeta et moi avions décidés de nous marier, elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre que de me faire parvenir un carton PLEIN de préservatifs. J'ai eu envie de la tuer en découvrant le contenu du paquet… mais au final, ça nous sert bien, ou ça va nous servir à partir d'aujourd'hui.**

**Je me blottis contre Peeta, et il réussit à s'allonger sur moi. Mes jambes s'écartent. **_**Vilaine Katniss… **_**Oh la ferme ! J'essaie de ne pas écouter ma raison me faire la morale, et je regarde Peeta.**

« Tu en es sûre ? » me demande-t-il en plantant son regard bleu dans le mien.

« Certaine ! » je lui réponds en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Tu m'aimes… Réel ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Réel ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Il me rend mon sourire avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser. Tout en m'embrassant, je peux le sentir entrer en moi. Je me concentre dans ce baiser pour ne pas me focaliser sur la douleur à venir. Elle est moins intense que lors de notre première fois, mais je la sens alors que Peeta continue de me pénétrer, mais contrairement à notre première fois, il n'attend pas que je m'habitue à quoi que ce soit. Sans rompre le baiser que l'on partageait, il se mouva en moi. Je dois faire un énorme effort pour ne pas geindre tant l'élancement est… bizarre et quelque peu douloureuse, mais je suis surprise. La bouche de Peeta se cale dans mon cou, et ce ne sont pas des gémissements de douleur qui sortent de ma bouche, mais de plaisir. A mesure qu'il bouge en moi, la sensation de douleur s'évapore et laisse place à la véritable sensation que deux personnes doivent ressentir en faisant l'amour : le plaisir. Ce plaisir incommensurable qui grimpe et grimpe en moi. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui, et nos corps s'emboitent parfaitement. Notre peau se colle, mes mains se calent dans son dos, et les siennes parcourent mes jambes. Mes yeux se ferment, et je savoure. Je savoure la sensation de Peeta se fondre en moi, prendre possession de moi. **

**Johanna a raison…**

**Je prends vraiment mon pied…**

**Je sens mon corps tout entier vibrer, trembler, secouer dans tous les sens bien que je sois toujours emmêlée dans les bras de Peeta, prisonnière de son corps. Je le sens se tendre au-dessus de moi. Il lâche un son rauque et sauvage sortir de sa gorge, et un gémissement assez… identique sort de moi. Son corps tout entier s'étale **_**littéralement**_** sur moi mais je suis**_** tellement**_** dans un autre monde que je m'en fiche. Je mets du temps, **_**beaucoup **_**de temps à reprendre mon souffle, et c'est la même chose pour Peeta. Quand je suis **_**enfin**_** parvenue à retrouver un semblant de souffle, je dis :**

« Johanna avait raison ! »

« Sur quoi ? » marmonne Peeta dans mon cou.

« J'ai pris mon pied. » dis-je avant de rire.

**Peeta rit avec moi, et pendant de longues secondes nous sommes pris d'un fou rire, mais ça ne me rend pas service car Peeta est TOUJOURS EN MOI !**

« Peeta ? »

« Hum ? » me fit-il.

« On va prendre une douche ? » je propose. « Et je meurs de faim ! »

**Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Il se retire doucement de moi, et je ressens un énorme manque…**

…

**J'ouvre la bouche, et Peeta y glisse un pain au fromage dans lequel je croque. Bon, c'est moins croquant et fondant qu'à la sortie du four, mais c'est tout de même délicieux. Après notre petite séance de câlin – et je risque d'y prendre goût – Peeta et moi avons pris une douche très longue. Il m'a embrassé le visage à m'en faire rire alors que l'eau nous débarrassait de toute notre sueur…**

_« A quoi tu penses ? »_

**Je le regarde, sortant de mes petites pensées. Il me souriait. Je lui souris en retour. Il ne porte qu'un boxer cette fois. Quant à moi, un simple ensemble soutien-gorge – boxer masque mes atouts féminins. **

« A rien de particulier. » dis-je en lui prenant le pain au fromage des mains.

« Comme si je vais te croire. » me dit-il en me chatouillant les cuisses.

**Je lui tire la langue, et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.**

« Arrête de tirer cette langue ou je te la mange. » me prévient-il.

« Mais fais-toi plaisir ! » dis-je en tirant à nouveau la langue.

**Il m'embrasse… et il aspire ma langue dans sa bouche…**

… **mais on est coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je mets fin au baiser avec de grands regrets, que je ne prends pas la peine de masquer, et tends le bras en arrière pour attraper l'appareil.**

« Allô ? … Oh, bonjour maman… ! »

**Peeta me lance un regard amusé.**

« Oui je vais bien, et Peeta aussi… Il t'embrasse aussi… ! »

**Je le regarde sourire et faire courir ses doigts sur mes jambes.**

« Non il a décidé de pas bosser aujourd'hui… Oh, il était fatigué… ! »

**Cette fois, Peeta ricane mais je dû lui intimer de se taire en plaquant ma main libre contre sa bouche.**

« Comment ? ... Oh, euh je vais lui en parler… Oui maman on fait très attention… ! »

**Ma main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche, je le sens rire contre ma paume.**

« Maman, ne me parle pas de ça… D'accord va sauver des vies… ! »

**Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

« Ok, au revoir ! »

**Et je raccroche. Je libère la bouche de Peeta, et aussitôt il se met à rire. **

« Arrête ! » lui dis-je avant de rire à mon tour.

**Je me calme bien avant lui, puis, quand il cesse enfin de rire, il me demande et cette fois plus sérieusement… trop sérieusement même :**

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dis, pour lui demander de ne pas te parler de_ ça _? »

« Oh euh… » j'hésite mais je le dis quand même – On en avait déjà parlé… « Elle voulait savoir si, si on compte attendre encore longtemps, pour avoir des enfants. »

« Oh ! » dit-il simplement. « Elle est vraiment pressée d'être grand-mère. »

« Oui, au même titre que toi tu es pressé de devenir papa ! » dis-je avant de reposer le téléphone sur son socle.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer, quand même ? » me demande-t-il avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

« Je ne te reproche rien, et je ne te l'empêche pas. » répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux juste attendre encore un peu, c'est vrai, on commence tout doucement à découvrir nos corps et, je ne suis pas encore prête à te partager. »

« Me partager ? » répète-t-il.

« Ce que je veux dire… » expliquai-je en changeant de position.

**Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.**

« … c'est que je veux profiter de mon mari, profiter du fait que faire l'amour c'est vraiment le pied. » je poursuis en riant.

« Ouais je te l'accorde. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Mais avant tout, je veux qu'on soit vraiment, _vraiment_, vraiment prêt à être parents. » dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. « On a suffisamment de quoi élever des enfants, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse d'erreurs. »

**Il pose une main à ma joue et me dit :**

« Fais-moi savoir quand tu seras prête. »

« Promis ! »

**Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, mais très vite je me sens… vibrer.**

« Et si on jouait ? » je propose en rompant le baiser.

« Hum… Madame Mellark vous êtes… intenable ! » susurre-t-il.

**On se fixe de longues secondes, puis, l'instant d'après mon dos percute le tapis, le corps de Peeta écrasant le mien. On éclate de rire malgré nous !**

« Tu m'aimes ! » me dit-il. « Réel ou pas réel ? »

« Réel… » répondis-je en l'embrassant. « Réel, réel, réel, réel ! »

**Je répète inlassablement ce mot jusqu'à ce que Peeta ne me fasse taire d'un baiser !**

**Dire que toute ma frustration s'est envolée d'un simple jeu de séduction…**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et je pense en écrire d'autre sur ce couple parfait !

A très vite, Aurélie !

*N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !


End file.
